Skshyk Military
Skshyk Military The Skshyk Military is designed around a quick paced Shock Assault doctrine emphasized by their extensive usage of Orbital Drop tactics. Although there is no unified National Military, each Guild contains a Militant component, along with many guilds being completely geared towards colonial claims, or in other words, Imperialism. Guild Militaries take the form of elite, professional Shock Infantry whom are capable of serving many different combat roles. The standard Skshyk Infantryman, or Stration, is recruited at a young age, usually ten, to train as an Ergaton within the Guild's Militant forces. Although using Ergaton as a rank of Recruitment, no member of a Guild Military retains this, gaining the title of Kyrion upon completing basic training. Once gaining full membership within a Militant, the prospective Recruit recieves his first mechanical implants, first and foremost being his cuirass mount. Uniform A Stration within a Guild Militant is commonly given an assorment of equipment and implants. This is often referred to as a Uniform due to the lack of proper clothing worn by the Skshyk in general. *'Cuirass Plate Implant -' The basic implant received by all Stration, it is a number of mounts placed within the chest and back of the soldier in which the cuirass can be attached. This keeps the Cuirass plate from being knocked from it's user during combat yet grants exceptional maneuverability to the soldier. *'Strategic Weapon Mount' - Another basic implant received by all Stration, the Weapon Mount allows for weaponry to be mounted on the right arm. This allows their weaponry to remain safely attached to the user's forearm, allowing for handsoff action whilst still carrying the weapon. Although it does allow for handsoff firing, most Stration prefer to fire manually. *'Radio Control Suite - '''The Radio Control Suite is a cranial implant that links the user to his radio system, thus allowing hands-free usage of his radio, allowing for a better range of movement and capabilities. *'HUD Occular Implant - The HUD Occular Implant is one of the few Occular Implants given, linking one of the user's six eyes, usually his top right eye, with a HUD allowing for enhanced capabilities in combat. *'Breach Implant - '''The Breach Implant is a relatively new device, allowing for the standard Stration to breach entrances effectively. The implant takes the form of a cutting device mounted to the left arm, using a super heated Hydrogen Lance to cut through handles, hinges, and even the door itself. *'Medicinal Output Implant - 'The Medicinal Output Implant is a device attached to the left side of the Stration's back, containing chemicals, drugs, and combat stims injected into the Stration when the need arises. This can keep a Skshyk Soldier within the fight well after an ordinary soldier would have sucumbed to his wounds. *'Power Mount Implant -''' The Power Mount Implant is an implanted pack containing two tanks of Hydrogen for use in fusion to power weapons, Mechanical Devices, and other implants requiring additional power. The Power Mount is essential on the field, especially for Stratios denoted for Pilot Duty. *'''Artificial Tissue Replacement - Designed for replacing damaged tissue and muscle in an injured Stration, the damaged tissue in question is replaced with artificial replacements of carbonfiber and cyborganic mesh. A similar technique is used to replace complete limbs. Planetary Forces The basis of the Skshyk Guild Militants is on Shock Troopers and Fast Strike doctrines. The standard tactic used by most if not all Guild Militants is to drop extensive Infantry Forces in population centers, discovered by previous reconnaissance forces, and devastate the population. This form of total war demoralizes the enemy and shatters the will of it's military before it can even engage. Often times, Skshyk Infantry will be accompanied by Mechanized Forces, using suspension fields to easily keep up with Infantry Advances. Mechanized Forces * "Insk'ta" Light Combat Platform *"Syk'ta" Medium Combat Platform *"Rak'ta" Infantry Support Platform *"Kor'ta" Heavy Combat Platform Aerial Forces *"Dek'shar" Aerial Support Platform *"Kym'shar" Aerial Superiority Platform *"Imt'shar" Aerial Gun Platform *"Tar'shar" Aerial Command Platform Space Forces The greatest strength of the Skshyk Guilds are their mighty fleets, made up of massive capital ships developed from huge mining vessels, mounted with vast weaponry capable of boring through Warships and Planets alike. WIth such a vast array of powerful vessels at their disposal, it's no wonder they've survived without the aid of Union or any allies whatsoever. Capital Ships *"Kai'shyn" Class Titan *"Do'shyn" Class Battleship *"Dar'shyn" Class Battleship *"Kyr'shyn" Class Carrier Support Ships *"Shyk'kys" Class Assault Cruiser *"Borr'kys" Class Cruiser *"Kiin'kys" Class Support Frigate *"Tyr'kys" Class Destroyer *"Dur'kys" Class Interceptor-Destroyer